Spider obsession
by AzrielSnape
Summary: Trad de Dark Sly Princes. Ron a un secret... un secret très... aranéide.


Spider Obsession

Spider obsession

Ron a un secret...un secret très...aranéide.

-AAAAAAH HARRY DEBARRASE-MOI DE CA, DEBARRASE-MOI DE CA!

-Ron c'est seulement une petite araignée en plastique, répondit le brun entre deux rires en enlevant l'araignée et en jetant un regard d'avertissement à son petit-ami, et toi Draco, tu sais bien comment est Ron avec les araignées, alors arrêtes de l'embêter si tu ne veux pas dormir seul aujourd'hui.

-Mais amour, c'est simplement immanquable de voir le visage de terreur de Weasley quand il voit de près une araignée; ça égaye toujours ma journée, dit le blond qui essayait de ne pas éclater de rire puisqu'un Malfoy n'a pas ce genre de comportements inconvenants.

Pendant que Harry et Draco discutaient, Ron décampa de la salle commune de Griffondor ( Il faut le préciser), il avait besoin de se libérer l'esprit... et d'un petit problème qu'il avait en ce moment à cause du petit ami peroxydé de son meilleur ami...

_Salle commune de Serpentard_

-Pansy ça suffit, va embêter Théo et Granger si tu veux mais moi LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE, termina en sifflant un garçon à la peau d'ébène claire et aux yeux d'un gris presque noirs qui regardait la jeune fille avec colère.

-Mais Blaaaaise, aides-moi avec Théo, tu sais qu'il ne veut pas me pardonner le petit écart de conduite que j'ai eu avec Adrian pendant la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, supplia la brune qui poursuivait l'italien dans toute la salle commune.

-Et avec raison Pansy, combien de garçons ont flirté avec toi et que tu as laissé te tripoter sous le nez de ton supposé petit ami?

-Mais Blaise je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il fasse attention à moi; depuis que nous sortons ensemble il est encore plus froid que d'habitude; on dirait un prince au coeur de glace, termina avec un soupir triste la jeune fille en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

-Bon je vais seulement te dire deux choses Pansy: Un, ne me mêles pas à tes problèmes entre ton copain et toi, et Deux, règles les touteseule par Merlin tu es une Serpentard, acheva Blaise complètement énervé en sortant de sa salle commune, ignorant les reproches de Pansy.

Il marchait dans les corridors, en colère contre son amie brune et ses _tactiques_ pour conquérir Théo, quand il vit un roux troublé se diriger à toute allure vers la sortie du château; du coup il décida de le suivre, et découvrir le pourquoi du comportement si étrange du roux distrait.

Ron alla jusqu'aux jardins du collège, pour parvenir à un mur couvert de mauvaises herbes et de mousse, il le toucha avec sa baguette, faisant coulisser la roche pour après entrer, sans se rendre compte que derrière lui était entré une autre personne et qui avait presque été écrasé par la roche.

Le roux emprunta le labyrinthe jusqu'à une porte en bois réellement vieille, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait voler en éclat à tout moment; Ron entra, suivi de très près par le garçon à la peau d'ébène qui regardait plus qu'étonné le comportement du garçon.

Ron à un moment se sentit suivi par quelqu'un si bien qu'il eut peur qu'on découvre son petit secret, il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui sans voir quoique ce soit; du coup il respira calmement et reprit son chemin. Blaise s'était caché dans un endroit où la lumière des flammes qu'avait conjuré le roux ne l'atteignait pas, mais d'où il pouvait très bien voir ses mouvements et fut surpris de voir que la pièce où ils se trouvaient était une sorte de sanctuaire plein de...

-Araignées? Weasley n'avait pas peur de araignées, se demanda le noir en voyant le roux qui regardait une araignée peinte sur une vielle tapisserie avec... Luxure? -Voilà qui est étrange, pensa l'italien, en voyant le comportement déjà très étrange du Gryffondor. Il suivit des yeux ses mouvements.

Ron avait besoin d'être dans son petit sanctuaire, qu'il avait découvert un jour pendant qu'il fuyait une Hermione furieuse; il avait un secret dont il n'avait jamais parlé à ses amis par honte... Il aimait les araignées, il sentait une sorte d'attraction envers elles; mais cette attraction était très étrange, puisque quand il voit un insecte étrange, il ne réagit pas comme tous les garçons, il est excité par les araignées; c'est pourquoi en deuxième année quand il a vu Arargog, l'araignée de compagnie de Hagrid, la seule chose qu'il a pu faire fut de crier comme si il avait peur, mais elle avait été l'araignée la plus grande, majestueuse, et érotique qu'il avait vu dans sa vie, ce qui l'a fait jouir si fort dans son pantalon, là à côté de son meilleur ami... c'est pour cela que son cri était, non pas de frayeur mais de surprise et d'excitation à la fois. Et pendant sa troisième année avec l'épouvantard quand apparaissait une araignée ce n'était de la peur qu'il leurs vouait supposément, mais la peur que quelqu'un se rende compte un jour de son petit problème avec ces arachnides.

Et maintenant à peine quelques minutes auparavant, quand Malfoy avait posé près de lui cette inoffensive araignée de plastique, il est devenu plus dur que la pierre, ce qui l'a fait crier de terreur parce que sans la robe d'école, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'il avait un piquet de tente bien droit dans son pantalon, et c'est pourquoi il s'etait échappé de la tour, car il avait besoin de se soulager un peu.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux après l'avoir vu se déshabillant en hâte, haletant ou gémissant; ce qui a fait que son membre commença à se réveiller devant le spectacle offert par le Griffondor aux yeux bleu ciel, lesquels brillaient de luxure contenue.

Il commença à se toucher, lentement et sensuellement, en descendant ses mains sur sa poitrine, en stimulant ses mamelons qui devinrent durs dans l'instant; il continua à descendre, lentement sur ses côtes, en montant et en baissant avec des caresses légères et électrisantes, produites par les bout de ses doigts blancs, allant de nouveau vers la tapisserie avec l'araignée en peinture qu'il avait étalé sur le sol pour ensuite s'allonger dessus un court instant et continuer à se faire plaisir.

Blaise était sur le point de jouir, et sans s'être touché, avec la vision que lui donnait en ce moment le roux, qui ondulait sur la tenture, en se masturbant très lentement, poussant des soupirs et des hoquets qui ont seulement rendu l'italien plus dur si c'était possible; il commença à retirer les vêtements qu'il portait puisque son corps était trop chaud. Maintenant il portait juste son pantalon d'uniforme, qui avec la fermeture éclair ouverte, montrait son érection vibrante, qu'il caressait à la vitesse que Ron le faisait.

Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il était sur le point de venir, mais il sentit soudain qu'on l'attachait magiquement, et que l'on séparait ses mains de son corps, l'arrachant au soulagement qu'il se prodiguait. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleu ciel pour en rencontrer des presque noirs, complètement voilés par le désir, qui le regardaient depuis la tête, en parcourant son corps, l'admirant, ce qui le fit rougir, mais aussi prendre son courage de Griffondor pour parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Zabini, tu ne devrais pas te trouver là, cet endroit est privé.

-Tellement privé, comme ta... petite... facination pour les arachnides Weasley, répondit l'italien qui s'était baissé en lui susurrant d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, ce qui le fit haleter.

-Humm...je vois que l'on est très... chaud... peut-être que... je pourrais t'assister pour ça.

-Ouiiiii, haleta le rouquin, qui envoya balader sa moral et tout le reste, à qui Blaise sourit, pour ensuite s'approcher de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser passionnément, pendant qu'il défaisait le sort des cordes.

Après avoir été libéré des liens, Ron se raccrocha au cou du Serpentard pendant qu'il l'aidait à se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qu'il portait. Le contact de leurs érections fut presque orgasmique; les sentir peau contre peau, dures, palpitantes, et brulantes.

Les deux garçons engagèrent une bataille pour le contrôle du baiser pendant qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sans pudeur, sans honte; Blaise renversa de nouveau Ron sur la tapisserie en répartissant des baisers le long de son cou, passant par la clavicule, et descendant sur le torse blanc comme le lait du rouquin, qui lui offrait une symphonie de gémissements, ce qui était en train de le rendre fou.

Il continua sa descente répartissant des baisers brûlants sur ce torse musclé, jusqu'à l'érection érigée de son amant, qu'il engloutit d'une seule bouchée, faisant gémir et crier de plaisir le Gryffondor, qui ouvrit plus les jambes, ondulant et se cambrant sous la langue bifide qui parcourrait avec lenteur et gourmandise la longueur de son membre.

Blaise en voyant la soumission de son amant roux, commença à préparer son entrée, le faisant gémir et haleter chaque fois un peu plus fort. Quand il le sentit prêt, il cessa de donner du plaisir à ce délicieux membre pour se placer entre les cuisses de Ron, qui embrumé par le plaisir, s'empala de lui-même en entourant de ses jambes les hanches du garçon à la peau ébène, gémissant tous les deux sous le mouvement soudain.

Blaise était plus que bien, il prenait du plaisir à voir chaque geste, à écouter chaque gémissement et à recevoir chaque baiser, caresse que lui prodiguait le rouquin aux yeux bleus pendant qu'il le pénétrait de doux coups de rein qui peu à peu s'intensifièrent, jusqu'à jouir ensemble dans un même mouvement les laissant leur coeur à vif,épuisés et satisfaits à la fois de voir que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux, allongés sur la vieille tapisserie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et souriant. Blaise caressait les cheveux couleur feu, trempés de sueur pour ensuite les embrasser, faisant sourire le Gryffindor.

-De quoi ries-tu petite carotte?

-Que, sans ça, nous ne serions pas ensemble, répondit le rouquin en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu sais combien de fois Harry et Draco ont essayé de nous mettre ensemble?

-Oui, ce sont des entremetteurs qui n'ont pas été utiles.

-Mais apparemment, ils vont être contents pour nous.

-Oui et tout ça parce que tu es arachnophile, se moqua l'italien.

-Et en parlant d'araignées... Tu te déguiseras en araignée pour moi?


End file.
